Getting drunk to forget
by BigMachoCinephile
Summary: Sharon and Jack are still married. But they are not happy. Otherwive Andy would have not received that phone call...
1. The night

Prompt : AU where Sharon is still « happily » married to Jack and she is also friend with Andy.

Leave a little review or a PM if you liked it !

...

Andy groaned loudly when his phone rang inside his quiet bedroom. He looked at his watch : 3.14 AM. The Major Crimes Unit was off-duty for the weekend so it couldn't be a murder. He ran his hand against his face to wake up a little before picking up his phone. He saw Sharon's name on the screen (and the little emojis she had put after her name one night when they were watching a Dodger game : the little high heels and a blue heart).

Andy immediately knew that something was wrong. She was supposed to be in New York for a conference with Pope and even with the jetlag she wouldn't be calling him just like that, for nothing, in the middle of the night.

"Sharon? You okay?"

"Hmm..." A male voice answered him and Andy panicked even more. Ha sat up and put his feet on the floor, already ready to do something. "Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you. I'm Kevin, a waiter at the French Cabane and I have here, a woman, Sharon. She is really really drunk and she doesn't want to leave. I took her keys but I can't just put her in a cab. You were the number that she call the most so I took the liber..."

"The French Cabane you said? I'll be there in five minutes. Keep an eye on her. I'm coming." Andy didn't wait for an answer. He threw his phone on the bed and ran into his bathroom to get dressed. He took back his phone and ran to his car. Only when he was on the road he tried to relax. He wasn't going to have an accident if Sharon needed him.

What the hell was happening? She wasn't supposed to be back in LA until tomorrow. And even then, Provenza had volunteer to pick her up from the airport. Where was Jack the asshole? Sharon was never drunk enough to not be able to drive.

Andy parked his car just in front of the bar. At 3 AM, no cops would annoy him and even if, he was ready to fight if necessary.

He took a deep breath. He didn't want Sharon to think he was angry with her.

"You're Andy?" The young who had called was waiting for him in front of the door. Andy nodded. "She is over there. But I must warn you: she doesn't want to leave and she is quiet stubborn."

Andy smiled a little, "Yeah, I know that". He whispered.

"Hey." Andy said when he approached her.

"Andy!" Sharon screamed when she saw him. She tried to get up from her stool but fell into Andy's arms.

"Okay, easy. So, what are you doing here?" Andy asked, trying to speak casually and ignoring the fact that she was smelling like a mini-bar and that was absolutely NOT normal.

"Well, I'm having a drink. But that guy, Kevin, doesn't want to give me another glass." Sharon pouted and Andy smiled at her. She was adorable.

"It's kinda late honey and I think that Kevin wants to go home. So how about I drive you home?"

Sharon finished her glass in one big sip and shook her head violently. "Oh, no! I'm never never never going back there Andy! Do you hear me? Never! That asshole can go fuck himself." She said raising her voice.

"Oh boy" Andy thought. If she was swearing, then she was even more drunk that what he had thought. "Sharon? What happened? Weren't you supposed to come back here only tomorrow?"

Sharon looked up at him and her beautiful green eyes filled with tears. "I can't tell you..." She whispered.

Andy put his hand on her tight and Sharon let her head dropped her head against his shoulder. "Sharon, I hope you know that you can tell me anything."

"Yes. But not about that. Otherwise tomorrow I will be a widow because you're gonna kill Jack."

Andy turned fully to her and caught Sharon when she almost fell from the stool. "Okay. Now you will tell me."

"Jack was fucking another woman when I got home." Sharon said simply.

"What?" Andy almost screamed.

"Yeah. They were in our bed and she was on her knees. You know, that's his favorite position. I think it's because it makes him feel powerful. And she was screaming." She turned her head toward Andy and took her glass before remembering it was now empty. "You know, she wasn't moaning or anything. She was creaming. Like a porn star. And he was doing some noises too. It was sooooooo disgusting." Her eyes were shining from tears and Andy realized that she was indeed really drunk for sharing such details with him.

"Andy? Can I ask you something?"

He nodded not really confident about what the next question will be. "Yes. Anything."

"If you and I have sex one day, do you think you will to look at my face?"

Andy shook his head clearly confused. "I'm sorry Sharon I don't understand."

She put her hand back on his thigh and whispered loudly to him. "Well, if one night you have sex with me, would you like to see my face? Or would you prefer me on my knees like Jack does? Am I so unsexy and ugly that guys prefer to see my ass rather than my face."

"Okay. Sharon? Look I think you probably won't remember anything from tonight so I will answer. You are the most beautiful I've ever seen. Your eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen. I want to kiss your lips anytime you talk to me and your body is flawless. I mean, god, have you seen your legs and your butt in a mirror recently?" Andy tried to smile to her but Sharon was busy wiping her tears away.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." Andy answered back.

"Okay. And Andy? Can I tell you a secret?"

Andy just nodded. "I knew that Jack was cheating on me. Well, I just had doubts. But you know why I'm so mad at him? Because three months ago I asked him if he wanted to divorce." Andy raised his eyebrows surprised. "And you know he said? He said no. He was cheating on me and he said no. All of that because he doesn't me to go to him."

"I'm sorry Sharon but I don't understand."

Sharon looked at him with a big and bright smile. "I'm in love with you Andy."

"What!"

"Yes. And Jack doesn't want me to divorce him because then he knows that I'm gonna go to you. That son of a bitch." Sharon laughed at loud at her own joke. "But you can't tell anyone okay?"

Andy just nodded his head yes incapable of forming words for the moment.

"Alright honey. I'm bringing you back to my place. Alright?"

"Yes."

Andy managed to get Sharon in his car without further incident after paying her enormous bill to Kevin. She fell asleep almost as soon as the car was moving on the road. When he stopped the car in front of his house he managed to take Sharon in his arms and walked inside. He didn't switch on any lights and put her on the side of the bed he had left only one hour ago.

Sharon woke up suddenly. "Andy, I will throw up." She just had the time to open the toilets before doing just that. Andy kneeled down beside her and held her hair. She was sobbing at the same time and Andy's heart was breaking for her.

When she was done Andy brought her back in the bed. "Sharon, I need you to take of your clothes okay?"

"Alright. But only if you do too." She said before giggling like a little girl. Andy laughed with her and helped her out of her shirt, bra and pants. She was almost asleep when Andy was finally done. She lied down and Andy sat down beside her. He ran his hand through her hair a few times.

"Just so we're clear and because you're really drunk... I love you too Sharon. I fell in love with you a long time ago."

Sharon smiled sleepily, grabbed his hand in her hair and kissed his palm before putting it on her heart. "I love you Andy. So much."

He smiled at her one last time before going sleeping on his couch.

Tomorrow, when her hangover was gone he would talk to her, then he would go and kill Jack and finally he would tell her "I love you." Or first he would go and kill Jack before telling her "I love you".

Andy laughed to himself. He didn't care the order. Tomorrow Sharon would know.

FIN.


	2. The morning after

The first thing Sharon became aware of when she woke up was her head. It was hurting so bad that she thought she might just exploded. Then her breath. It was like she hadn't brush her teeth for the past ten years. But then, a nicer and more welcomed smell reached her nose. She turned her head more into the pillow and inhaled. It was Andy's.

"Andy!" Sharon thought and tried to sit. Yep. She was definitely in Andy's bed, with his shirt on and she didn't have a bra on anymore. "Oh god." She whined. She laid back down and tried to remember.

She was in New York, then home. The noises. Jack and that blonde girl in her bed. The bar. That waiter, "What was his name again?", and Andy coming to get her. Then nothing. She didn't remember what they talked about. She breathed Andy's scent. Manly, sweet and so comforting. When she was a little more waked, Sharon jumped inside the shower and let the water ran on her still exhausted body.

The last time she had been that drunk was... well. She couldn't really remember being that drunk.

She had found a vanilla soap in Andy's cabinet. Probably something Nicole kept there for when she was visiting. She washed herself and put back on what Andy had given her, plus her bra. She had even used Andy's toothbrush. Well, after dealing with her when she smelt not so good, he wouldn't mind her using his toothbrush.

She let her hair dried naturally against her shoulders. She tried to erase the black make-up underneath her eyes and only then she went out, searching for Andy.

He was sitting at his table with one cup of coffee in his hand and his phone in the other. She sat down in front of him and said nothing for a moment.

"Hi." Andy said first.

"So... How bad is it?" Sharon asked immediately after, playing with Andy's oversize shirt.

"Well. How much do you remember?"

"Just that you came to pick me up. But I don't know what I said nor how I ended up in your bed..."

Andy stayed silent and hid his smile into his cup.

"I told you about Jack, didn't I?" Andy nodded. "And..." Sharon added.

"Don't worry. That jerk is still alive." Sharon didn't smile at his joke. She just had a sad look on her face. "Do you want a cup?" Andy said, trying to change her mind. And it worked because she smiled.

"Look, Andy. I'm so so sorry for last night. I'm sorry that you had to see me like that and that you had to take of me like that. I-"

"Sharon. I would do it again and again if needed. But the next time, I would rather come and pick you up drunk from a very good night with your friends rather than sad and drunk because of Jack. Okay?"

Sharon nodded and laughed a little. "Jack won't be an issue anymore. I'm done. I'm really done."

"Really?"

"Yes." She bit her lip before she continued. "You know. I tried to leave him before. I asked for a divorce not so long ago... But he said no."

"Why?" Andy asked, even though Sharon had already answered that question last night. Sharon looked up at him and he saw it. Andy saw the exact moment when Sharon's mind caught up with them. She moment she remembered telling him everything last night.

"Oh my god." She breathed before standing. "I told you, right?" She looked utterly panicked. Andy raised his hands to try to relax her.

"Sharon it's-"

"Please Andy, don't say it's okay!"

Sharon ran to Andy's room and the sound of the lock being turned made Andy stood up as well. He came close to the door but couldn't hear anything. He knocked gently with his knuckles against the wood but she didn't answer.

"Sharon? It's okay. I promise you. It's okay. Do you remember that night? After Nicole's wedding? Jack was away so I decided to invite you. You were so beautiful that night. We danced for hours and everything felt so unreal because it was perfect. That night Sharon, I understood that I was done. Maybe even before that. I would never ever met someone else like you. I'm so happy to be your friend. I will always be. I'm sorry if I caused you pain. You're so amazing Sharon. And what happen last night... It's okay. Believe me. It's okay."

Andy heard her turned back the lock before she opened the door to his bedroom softly. She was crying and Andy wanted so badly to caught them with his fingers.

"What are you saying Andy?" She whispered.

"What I'm saying is that. Last night you were drunk and you said that you love me. And today, completely sober, I'm telling you that I'm in love with you Sharon. I love you."

Sharon quickly put her arms around hiss waits. "I'm sorry you had to learn it like this."

"Well. Why don't you say it again?" Andy said, rising her face gently toward him. She smiled at him and raised on her toes to give him a sweet and very chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you Andy Flynn. I'm so in love with you right now that I don't know if I want to cry or laugh."

Andy chuckled and captured her lips in very last chaste kiss. Sharon raised her arms to around his neck and kissed him back. She felt Andy pushed her back inside his bedroom. She knew she had to stop him. She was still a married a woman and blablabla... But she didn't. Just for once in her life, Sharon Raydor put her (and Andy's too of course) needs before everybody else.

"You know..." Andy said while kissing her neck. "We say that making love helps when you have an headache."

Sharon laughed and pulled him even closer. "I don't have an headache. I'm hungovered."

Andy pulled back just long enough to say "believe me, it works even better for that" before pulling off his shirt off her body and proving to her that indeed: he loved her very much.

Et le reste n'appartient qu'à eux.

THE END (for real this time)...


End file.
